This invention relates to a jig or device in which sheet material is received in a selected position to accurately scribe it in a straight line.
While this jig is very convenient for scoring a sheet of cardboard to make a folded box or lid, it can also be used for marking, scoring or severing sheets of various materials and the term "scribing" is used herein to include all of the above.
In the past, numerous devices or arrangements have been used to facilitate marking and/or cutting of sheet material. In many cases, such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,345 to Cattadoris, the workpiece is held in a fixed position and a guide is moved to a desired position to scribe the line. In some other cases, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,214 to Crocket, the guide is stationary and the position of the workpiece itself is adjustable. However, these previous devices are relatively difficult to use with accuracy and there is need for a device which can be quickly and easily used to scribe a line a selected distance from the bottom of a sheet.